Fiery Love
by Pricat
Summary: This fic was inspired by the middle section in the theme. Zebedee is still habouring anger towards his father because of what he is. But one day his father shows up at the Village. Can he fix his son's damaged heart and will Zeebad get free once more?
1. The Dream

**Fiery Love.**

**Chapter One**

**The Dream.**

**It was a normal peaceful night in the Enchanted Village. All the residents were already asleep lost in peaceful dreams except for one certain Magical Springer. Zebedee was tossing and turning in his bed in his house. He was dreaming but it wasn't happy. He was remembering when he was a child…**

**His father was mortal and was scared when Zeb was born because he was born with no legs. He knew the only thing to do was to push his only son away from him. "Dad hold me! I'm still normal like other children. Why… are you so mean to me?" Zebedee asked in the dream. "You're not normal! You're a freak like your mother! If I had known what would've resulted, I would never have married her! Get out of my sight and my life! You're no longer welcome in our family! I hate seeing the neighbours make fun of us because of this! Just get out!" he yelled. Suddenly his father changed into somebody else… Zeebad! "You heard him. Out!" he yelled as he shot a blast of magical energy at his chest. **

**Zebedee woke up from this in fear and worry. Sweat dripped down his face and moustache as he remembered what had happened in the nightmare. "Only a dream, that's all Zeb. He's in the past. He can't hurt you anymore even if …" he said to himself as he bounced out of bed. But thoughts were running through his mind about his father. But these thoughts were full of sadness and a sad tear came to his eye but held it back. He then went back into bed but cried himself to sleep. It hurt him thinking of the past especially when his father was concerned. All he'd wanted was his love but he never got it. All he got was jeers and sneers and abuse. But that was until he went to the Land of Magical Springers which was his mother's home but then as an adult, he found a place where he belonged- The Enchanted Village where he had Love and friends but it still hurt. **

**He didn't know that Mr Rusty had seen his little fit of depression and was worried. He could tell something wasn't right with Zebedee… **


	2. Worry

Fiery Love 

**Chapter Two**

**Zebedee woke up late in the morning. He heard Florence and the other children laugh as they played on the Roundabout. He was very tired and irritated which was unusual for him since he was happy most of the time. He then vanished and appeared near the Roundabout. Mr Rusty saw he was tired. He saw sadness in his friend's eyes. What was wrong with him? He then took him somewhere where they could be alone. "Zebedee are you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself since last night. Did something happen? You can tell me." He said gently. Sam could see this from on top of the Roundabout and was worried. Zebedee and him were best friends even though he had to stay up there most of the time to guard his friend's arch enemy. He hoped nothing was wrong. "I… I'm fine, okay?" he told him. He then vanished back into his house. There was some mail waiting for him. It was a letter and it was bad news. It was from his father. This made his mood worse. He then burned it with a spark of fire from his moustache. He then went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed miserably as he stared at his spring. "If I had been born with legs, that would've made things better. But am I nothing more than a Spring boy? " he thought as he went back into the bedroom and curled up into the bed and lay there very depressed. He then felt a lump in his throat open as his eyes closed. But something was hurting inside him. It was his heart. He then fell into bad memories. **

**Zeebad was watching this from within the Roundabout. He laughed in glee at his enemy's misery. "This is too perfect! His father rejects him for what he is and this makes him angry. This'll get me out of here. All I have to do is make sure he's angry enough to accidentally free me!" he thought as he watched him in pain. Zebedee woke up hours later and went into the bathroom. He picked up something. It was a razor blade. He then brought it to his wrist and cut it. He watched as blood ran out of it. It hurt but felt so good. He was unaware that Sam had seen him and was worried. He then went to find Mr Rusty. He was trying to stop Dougal attempt to take the candy seller's cart again. "Did you go to Zebedee's house?" he asked him curiously. "Yes I did. But he's not okay. I saw him… cut himself with a razor blade. He's worried about something but I don't know what." Sam told him. Mr Rusty was worried. He needed to talk to Zebedee before something bad happened. He then went to his friend's house. He found him lying on the bathroom floor asleep and ran in. "Zebedee wake up! Please! We're all worried about you." He said worried. Zebedee's eyes then opened slowly. "Hey. I'm sorry about scaring you but I had to silence the pain of those memories." He told him quietly as Mr Rusty put him into bed. "What do you mean?" he asked him. "I'll tell you but you can't tell the others, okay?" Zebedee said to him. Mr Rusty nodded. "When I was born, I wasn't born with legs, only a spring and this worried him. The neighbours made fun of me and as I grew up, my father couldn't take it anymore so he… kicked me out of the house and family. He made it look as if he never had a child. Now he's coming here to the one place where I belong. He'll ruin everything." He explained sadly. Mr Rusty was very worried. He had always wondered where Zebedee came from but now it startled him to find that his family hated him. He watched as Zebedee fell asleep sore and haunted by the past. Zeebad then laughed evilly as he formed a plan. **

**Someone had entered the Village. It was Zebedee's father. He had brown hair, blue eyes which held too many memories and was tall. He sighed as he came up to Mr Rusty. He was an old friend of the family but Zebedee never knew that. "How is he since I last saw him?" he said to him. "You mean since you kicked him out of your life and family forever! He's hurting and it's your fault!" he told him. He sighed at this. "Where does he live in this village?" he asked Rusty quietly. "Sorry but I can't tell you that. I won't let you get near him." He told him. The children were shocked to hear him raise his voice. Sam had heard this. He went to Zebedee's house and opened the door. **

**He then went inside. Zebedee was still asleep. He watched him sleep. He seemed at peace for the moment. "It seems to be a shame that I've got to tell him his father is here. The very man who hated him since he was born." He thought as he shook him awake gently. Zebedee opened his eyes. "Hey Sam what's going on?" he said sleepily. "Your father is here." He told him. Zebedee tensed up at this. "Don't tell me he's here! I can't let him hurt me again in the one place where I belong." He said nervously. Sam then put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey mate don't worry, we'll keep you safe from him. Besides Rusty won't tell him where you live so he can't do anything to you." He said reassuringly. He then calmed down. "You're right." He said to him. But inside he wasn't okay. He was on the verge of breakdown. **

**Zeebad then made himself known to Zebedee's father. "Who're you?" he asked nervously. "Let's just say I'm a friend who wants to help you." He told him. "What do you think he'd like me to be?" he asked Zeebad. He smiled evilly at this question. "He'd want his father to be like him!" he said. He then touched him and vanished from sight… **


	3. Fighting for a Friend

Fiery Love 

**Chapter Three**

**Zeebad smiled as the magic faded from around Zebedee's father. He had a spring for legs like his son and had purple skin. He couldn't speak because Zeebad took his voice away from him. He then put something over his neck. It was a necklace full of evil magic. He knew that Zebedee would be enraged to see him there. He watched as he made him fall asleep. He locked Zebedee's father in a cage and hid it where nobody would find it. He cackled at this with evil laughter. "I can't believe it's working! He has no clue of my true nature." He thought as he used his magic to create a clone of his enemy's father but with evil and hatred in his heart. **

"**What do you want me to do?" he asked him. Zeebad laughed at this. "You must make Zebedee angry enough to let me out of here by hating him, rejecting him for who he is." He told him. He watched as he walked out of there and disappeared. Mr Rusty went to Zebedee's house and looked through the window. Sam was with Zebedee talking. He watched as Zebedee fell asleep and Sam got in bed beside him. He smiled at this. He couldn't let his father hurt him again. He wanted to explain to the others about why Zebedee wasn't himself at the minute but he promised him he wouldn't. He then walked back to the middle of the village where the Roundabout was. Florence and the other kids wondered what was wrong with him but he didn't want to upset them. "What's up with Zebedee? He's been acting weird the last few days. Is he sick or something?" Florence said to him. Mr Rusty sighed before speaking. "He's not in a great mood at the minute. Someone came to the Village that hurt him a long time ago and he's worried." He explained calmly. She understood. He then saw somebody head towards the forest where Zebedee's house was. It was his father. Inside his bed, Zebedee shivered in fear. "What's wrong mate?" Sam said quietly. "He's coming to hurt me. He made my Mother leave as well but was nicer about it. Don't let him in…" he murmured in his sleep. Sam understood as he saw his friend's father enter. He unsheathed his sword and prepared to defend his friend. "I suggest you leave mate! You're the reason my friend's scared and I won't let you hurt him ever again!" he yelled angrily. Zebedee's father laughed at this. "Hello Sam. I can't believe you're friends with my son, the freak! I should kill him but it would be a pity to watch you break as he breathes his last breath!" he told him crazily. He then pushed Sam aside and got near the bed. Zebedee was in a peaceful slumber and was unaware of what was happening. Sam watched as this stranger started to beat him up. Sam watched as his best friend tossed and turned in pain at this. "You're too late, I'm afraid. He'll never recover to be a friend again." He said evilly as he left. Sam got to his feet and ran to the bed. Tears ran down his face at what he saw. His best friend was in total agony. There were cuts and bruises all over him and his spring was hurting. There was blood on his yellow shirt. Sam then saw Mr Rusty arrive. He saw the mess and wondered what had happened. "It was Zebedee's father. He came here and trashed the place and hurt Zebedee!" Sam told him quietly. **

**Mr Rusty was angry as he saw Zebedee. He should've went after his father when he came here. That way, he'd never be hurt in the first place. Zebedee opened his eyes slowly. "Hey guys. I got hurt by him again, didn't I?" He said sadly. "Yes he did. Because of him, you look really messed up. You need to heal." He told him. He then fell into deep sleep once more. Zeebad smiled at this. He was pleased with the way things were going. Soon he'd be free once more to wreak havoc on Earth. He saw his clone enter his prison. "How am I doing boss?" he asked. "You're doing great! Soon they'll be history and I'll be free. Just keep it up. Make Zeb feel like a loser." He said as he walked out. **

**Zeebad then conjured up a crystal ball in his blue skinned hand. He watched as Zebedee tossed and turned in bed and in pain. "This is good! He's suffering the way I want him to!" he cackled. He then covered the Village in snow to make things worse… **


	4. Taking a Life

Fiery Love 

**Chapter Four**

**Sam was worried for his friend at the minute. Zebedee's father had just attacked his son and messed up his house. He watched as he fell asleep. To Zebedee everything hurt and it was his fault. Mr Rusty along with Sam had reassured him that it wasn't his fault. But in his mind there was doubt.**

**Zebedee's POV**

**I should've just left the Village. That way, nobody would see me this way. But I have friends, a home and life here. Why should I be forced to give it up because of him, the one man who hated me, never loved me… No! There is only one way and it isn't pleasant. I must end my life! I'll explain to Sam to tell the others why I chose this. I won't let him ruin my life but it's happening all over again like when I was young…**

**End POV**

**In his prison Zeebad was watching Zebedee squirm in fear and in pain. But he too had a secret that nobody knew about. He was Zebedee's older brother and was born before him. Their father had tried to accept him but it was no use so he sold him to someone who ran a travelling freak show but as he grew in time with his powers, he escaped and destroyed it. He ran off to the Land of Magical Springers where he thought he belonged until everything went wrong and he was imprisoned in the Roundabout for the rest of his days. He then went to the cage his father was in. There seemed to be sadness in his eyes. "Feeling miserable Dad? Good! Now you know how Zebedee and I felt when you kicked us out of the family and disowned us. You told the neighbours you had no sons? Well I have no heart or no father. Because of you, hatred flows in me. I'll never let you out so you can hurt me or him ever again!" Zeebad spat at him angrily. He then turned back to the globe where he was watching his enemy suffer. He'd read Zebedee's mind and laughed at what was happening to him next. "This is excellent! Soon I'll be out of here once he… kills himself." Zeebad gloated evilly as the clone of his father walked in. **

**Zebedee woke up hours later in his bed. Sam had left but he'd accidentally left his sword behind. This gave Zebedee an idea. He then crawled and grabbed it which was not easy for him to do. He unsheathed it and looked at the blade. It was very sharp. Zebedee then took one last look at his house and then plunged the blade into his stomach. He then fell into a deep sleep as blood matted the blankets. Mr Rusty could sense something bad had happened. He ran through the forest to Zebedee's house. The door was unlocked so he ran in. The blood shocked him. He then realised what Zebedee had tried to do. **

"**No! I can't let you leave us. Everybody will be saddened by this." He thought as he picked Zebedee up and ran as fast as he could to hospital. He watched as his best friend lay in a hospital bed fighting for his life. But he was unaware that Sam had seen what had happened and was blaming himself for what had happened…**

**He found Sam sitting on the grass. His eyes were very red. He must've been crying because of what had happened. He knew that Sam and Zebedee had been best friends forever. He was worried for the poor boy who was grieving at the moment for his friend. Mr Rusty decided to keep him from trying to take his life. He came over to him. "Hey Sam. Are you feeling okay?" he asked him. But he wasn't responding. "It's okay Sam. I know you're upset about Zebedee but I'm upset about it too. It wasn't your fault it happened even though he used your sword." He said to him gently. Sam looked at him with guilt. "Yes it was. If I hadn't left my sword there, he wouldn't have done it." He said to him. He then fell asleep. Mr Rusty stayed there to make sure he was okay. He then went to the hospital. Zebedee was still unconscious and was hooked up to a life support machine. He hoped he would wake up soon for everybody's sake. **

**But somebody appeared. It was Zeebad. He laughed evilly as he blasted the machine with magical energy. "Stop it! We need him to wake up!" he yelled at him. But Zeebad wasn't listening to him. He then pushed Mr Rusty. "Tell my brother goodbye!" he said as he vanished… **


	5. Depression

Fiery Love 

**Chapter Five**

**Mr Rusty was confused by what had just happened at the hospital. Zeebad had shown up and blasted the life support machine that Zebedee was hooked up to but then he said to tell his brother goodbye. That part didn't add up. Thoughts spun in his mind of this but he pushed them aside as he played the barrel organ. He couldn't worry everyone else about it. But the others could tell something was wrong by the look of sadness on his face. He looked up at the top of the Roundabout to see Sam not standing there as usual. "He must've went to think about what happened. I hope he isn't going to do what Zebedee did. If he did… we'd lose two of our best friends in the Village." He thought as he watched everyone being happy. But Sam had ran away from the Village into the forest and had stayed in Zebedee's house. He was very confused and believed that because of him, Zebedee was hurt. Tears ran down his face as he came near his friend's bed, where it had happened. He was unaware that nobody knew he was gone except for Zeebad. He knew that Sam would be upset and naturally not guard the Roundabout. Sam then got into the bed and fell asleep. He thought he was to blame but he wasn't. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep full of memories. Mr Rusty was worried. He'd came back from visiting Zebedee and Sam still wasn't there. "Please don't tell me he ran away!" he said under his breath as he went looking for him. He then thought for a moment and realised where he could've gone to. **

**He then ran through the forest till he came to Zebedee's little humble house. He then walked into it. He saw Sam asleep and was worried. He then crept over to him quietly. Sam then woke up at this. "What're you doing here?" he asked worriedly. "I was looking for you. You weren't on the Roundabout as normal. Is everything okay?" Mr Rusty told him. "You don't understand! I can't… can't go back to the Village anymore because of what happened here. I'm better off here where nobody can find me. If they knew it was my sword he was hurt by… They wouldn't trust me and kick me out of the Village. They'll think I'm as evil as Zeebad." He said through tears. Mr Rusty could see he was seriously upset. "It'll be alright. I know you didn't do it. For some unexplained reason, Zebedee used your sword to hurt himself badly but they won't think you're evil. You never could even when Zeebad made you be his hench man but that wasn't your fault either." He said to Sam gently. He then left. Sam was hurting more than anyone knew and he needed help but the only ones who cared for him were him and Zebedee but he was fighting for his life.**

**He needed answers and he knew where to get them but it was risky. He went inside the Roundabout to Zeebad's prison. He knew that Zeebad knew what was going on. "Are you the reason Zebedee hurt himself and tried to end himself? Also why did you say you were his brother?" Mr Rusty asked him worriedly. Zeebad growled at this. "I've no time for this now but come back later and I'll tell you everything, okay?" he said angrily. "I hope yo do because I need to help Sam. I'm worried he might do the same as Zebedee." He said as he left… **


	6. Hope

Fiery Love 

**Chapter Six**

**Mr Rusty waited until night time and went to the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison. "What're you doing here?" Zeebad asked angrily. "You said you would tell me everything, remember? I need to know so I can help Zebedee." He told him. Zeebad sighed as he turned around. "Fine! You think you know everything about Zebedee but you don't!" he said quietly. "What do you mean?" he asked. "When he was born… he had no legs. Our father tried to accept him but in time it was impossible. He was much too embarrassed to have a freak for a son! He sent him away and decided never to speak on it again. But our mother never forgot. But she didn't say anything about it because it would make him angry. Zebedee then ran off to our mother's home, the Land of Magical Springers. He was happy and belonged there until we met. That's when everything went wrong." He said. **

"**Did he know he was your brother?" Mr Rusty asked. "Of course not! I was sent away before he was born. My father couldn't handle me so you know what he did? He sold me to a travelling freak show where people made fun of me until I mastered my powers and escaped. I too went to the Land of Magical Springers. But I was no longer welcome there once my heart turned to ice. **

**Zebedee was the one who stopped me and imprisoned me in here. But really he's the one suffering. He wants our father's love but it's no use. He won't do it." Zeebad explained. Mr Rusty. He then left wondering why nobody loved Zebedee in his family as a child just because of a birth defect. He then went to his house. Sam was there worse for wear. He was bruised and battered and his soldier clothes smelled like he'd been drinking. He was shocked. "He must've got drunk and hurt himself. He must be trying to numb the pain of what happened." He thought as he dragged him onto a soft mattress on the floor. But at the hospital, someone was visiting Zebedee. It was his father. The spell on him had been broken. "Is this what happened because of me?" he thought as he stroked his son's black hair and moustache. He then felt his other arm being touched by something. It was Zebedee. He was beginning to wake up. "I'd better go. All I've given you is pain and misery." He thought as he left. Mr Rusty had seen this and ran in. He watched as their friend sprang back to life. "Hey how long was I asleep for?" he said yawning. Everything hurt especially his chest. "I thought I heard my father but it must've been a bad dream." Zebedee said to him softly. He smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're alright." Mr Rusty told him. " Where's Sam? Is he at the Roundabout?" Zebedee told him. **

"**He's not. He… He hasn't been himself since you got hurt. He blames himself for what happened and last night I found him at my house drunk and beat up. I'm worried." Mr Rusty explained. Zebedee felt sorry for his friend. "We need to help him before he ends up in the same bad shape as me." He said quietly. Mr Rusty agreed. He watched as his friend fell asleep and he left. He went back to his house. Sam was still asleep. He decided to tell him when he woke up… He then went to play the barrel organ. Florence and the others were playing on the Roundabout happily. He was still thinking about what Zeebad had told him. He hoped that he could help his friends. The others had somehow found out what had happened to Zebedee and were concerned. He then saw the sadness on the children' s faces. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. He woke up a while ago but he's still very sore. Sam's not doing great himself. He thinks you think he's evil because Zebedee accidentally hurt himself with his sword." He explained silently. They understood but were worried for their friends… **


End file.
